


Taako said he loved Kravitz first

by halcyonhowl (foxmoon)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon/pseuds/halcyonhowl
Summary: What if Taako yearned so hard that he blurted out his feelings?





	Taako said he loved Kravitz first

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot I wrote on Tumblr a while back.

Before. Way, way before. In his defense, it had been another slip of vulnerability after they’d met up several more times in private corners on the moon, and on secret excursions down planet-side. Kravitz had showed him his favorite places. Perhaps an abuse of his scythe power, but he insisted it was a risk worth taking. Taako would follow him wherever if it meant stolen kisses and hands, soft or rough, on his skin. 

Kravitz had taken Taako to where all he’d known had been erased by the passing of time, and to other places still brimming with life on old stone streets. He took him to lost shorelines and deep forest groves where flowers bloomed undiscovered. Taako understood then that Kravitz, for being a harbinger of death for untold centuries, deeply longed for life. He was an old romantic. A big ol’ sap–something Taako hadn’t expected to be into, but Kravitz said his name like the very sound of it made his heart start beating again. And that… that was. Something.

Taako put on an aloof front. Was ready to disarm another’s kind words with a joke or a quip. But in truth, he longed for tenderness. Ached for it. And after a too-long gaze held in a ruin-strewn meadow, that’s when he’d told him. More like, blurted it out when his throat hurt from the effort to keep it inside.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Kravitz then had a look in his eyes that Taako couldn’t discern. He felt him squeeze his hand tighter, heard the ragged breath drawn in after what felt like an eon of stillness. 

“I–Oh.” 

Taako hadn’t really built up the nerve over months to say it, so he didn’t expect Kravitz to return the sentiment. Still, it stung a bit. That resounding oh. Kravitz had then looked nervous, more nervous than he’d seen since they met. His gaze slipped away, his brows knit. 

This. This stung a lot. Taako reeled, and pulled his hands away. He shouldn’t have said it. Fuck. He’d ruined everything. Said too much, went too fast, opened himself up when he should know better. He lifted his fingers to draw energy from the ether, a spell on his lips to disappear or carry him away from there, but the words were stilled with a gentle kiss.

Taako’s eyes shut, sparks flickered and faded from his palms. Kravitz cradled his face in his hands and pressed his forehead to his. 

“I’ve gone too far,” said Kravitz in a whisper, barely audible, even to Taako’s elven ears.

Taako curled his fingers under the lapels of his suit, daring the reaper to slip away. “You’re gonna have to explain what the fuck you mean by that. I’m getting a few mixed signals here, babe.”

“I can’t–I can’t have this. I want it, so much. But…” his hand shook as he ran it through Taako’s hair, tucked it behind his ear. “I can’t do ordinary things. I’m bound in service to the Raven Queen forever, you know. I can’t–”

Taako made a face. “Who’re you callin’ ordinary?”

Kravitz laughed and the sound made Taako’s insides all gooey again. “You’re far from ordinary, Taako. It’s–” he tensed and his eyes went unfocused, shifted towards the middle-distance. God dammit. He was being summoned. “I have to go…”

Taako groaned with pointed exaggeration. “You wanna take me with you, cause you’re killing me here.”

“Stop that.” Kravitz kissed his forehead as he swept his scythe to open a portal to Taako’s room. “Stay safe while I’m gone,” Kravitz said–what he always said when they parted ways. It was almost as good as an I love you, too. Possibly better.

Taako kissed him through the portal after stepping into his room, and sighed as the atmosphere knit back together, leaving him in the quiet and the dark.

That was the last time Taako saw Kravitz until their eventual reunion. Through the battle and the horrors thereafter, he had accepted that there might be a chance he’d never see him again. And for the longest time, all Taako could think about was that he hadn’t told Kravitz to stay safe, too.


End file.
